Kidnapped
by Ilovesmiles4
Summary: Marie and Thomas have been kidnapped by a old villain who swore His/her revenge on Phineas and Ferb. Will they get there in time, or will revenge happen? Marie/Thomas Phineas/Isabella Ferb/Vanessa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer's: I do not own Marie and Thomas or Phineas and Ferb. **

**Intro**

A happy ten year old girl skipped into a large backyard. Her short,red hair swaying side to side as she skipped. She carried buckets with nails in them and a hammer. She put the nails and hammer down. "Thomas, hurry up" she yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," replied a grumbly voice from behind the white fence.

A couple of seconds later a boy stumbled threw the gate carrying scrap metal and other useful building materials. He looked much like his mother, brown hair and dark blue innocent eye's. Before they could say anything else a women with back hair popped her head out of the slide door. "Marie, Thomas, it's lunch time".

"Yeah!" They both yelled happily.

"So , Aunt Isabella what's for lunch?" Thomas asked as they walked into the dining room.

"Just the usual, ham,cheese and tomato sandwich". Isabella replied .

"Cool." Thomas said as he settled him self down into a comfortable chair and started munching on his sandwich.

"Hey mum where is , daddy?" Marie asked.

"He had to go to work with uncle Ferb because of a emergency meeting". Isabella replied.

"Oh." Marie said in disappointment before starting to eat her own sandwich.

Phineas sat down at the meeting table next to Ferb and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. There was no clouds to be seen in the sky and the bird flew happily threw the sky.

"Ferb, who wants to meet us here?" Phineas suddenly asked.

"Some guy named Kwake." Ferb replied.

"That's a odd name". Ferb nodded in agreement.

The door creaked open and a man in cloak appeared. They couldn't see his face, a large hood covered it. He wore a black belt with the initials KKPP. Phineas and Ferb both thought the same thing,what does that stand for?

Phineas was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Are you Kwake?". The man nodded and sat down.

"How could we help you sir" Ferb asked.

"I would like to buy this place from you". He said his raspy deep voice echoed through the room.

"What?" Phineas stammered in complete shock.

"I'm sorry but this place is NOT for sale" Ferb said gruffly crossing his arms firmly.

"I'll pay you good money for it" Kwake offered.

"No" Phineas said as nicely as he could.

"I will pay you ten thousand dollars for it".

"For the last time No!" Ferb said as calmly as he could muster, only with hint of irritation in his voice . Phineas frowned at Kwake .

"You had you chance Flynn, Fletcher but you didn't take it so watch it." And with that, Kwake got of his chair and strolled out of the room.

"My last name is Garcia-Fylnn", Phineas called weakly.

**Sorry for such short chapter! I will update soon with a longer chapter! Review! **

**Ilovesmiles4 is out! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kwake swiftly walked out of the building, muttering to himself.

"You'll pay Phineas and Ferb, I'll take everyone you love away from you until your the only ones left!" He cackled, drawing some attention from passing pedestrian's.

Kwake walked into his layer, ripping off his black business suit revealing a purple suit with the letters K K PP, printed in bright green.

"Bob, get here now!" Kwake yelled. A little short stubby man waddled out into the dark layer, he had brown hair that was spiked up from jell, his brown eye's flashed with fear. He was followed by a teenager, she had black hair that was tied up neatly in a pony tail, she had dark blue eye's that were filled with annoyance.

"Dad! I thought you said I could do this job!" She snapped.

"Sorry, Jade but this is to dangerous."

Jade rolled her eye's."I don't think befriending two little kids is dangerous."

Kwake sighed,"I don't know."

"But I could befriend them easier because I look less suspicious then Bob, who's gonna be friends with him! No offence." Jade said, crossing her arms smugly.

"Argggg, fine! Just be carful, okay." Kwake agreed.

"Yes! Thank you, Dad!" She exclaimed, giving her father a quick hug before exiting the layer.

Kwake rubbed his temple's, "what have I done."

Jade ran to her room and peeked out the window,"time to show dad that I can do things right." She whispered to herself. She checked her in the mirror. She had helped her father in some evil deeds but always failed. She wanted her father to think she was as good as him. But every time she got the chance to prove herself she stuffed up, disappointing Kawke.

Jade dashed down the stairs and out the door.

Jade walked awhile before she finally found the address.

"Okay, this looks like the place.." Jade said as she look up at the two-story house.

Suddenly the door burst open, Marie and Thomas walked out, Marie was chatting happily to Thomas, although he was not totally interested in the conversation.

"So what should we build today, Thomas?" Marie asked cheerfully.

Thomas shrugged,"I thought you were the planner?"

"So, I think you should decide what we get to do every now and then." Marie explained.

"Okay, how bout we build a rocket to the moon and you go up there by yourself and get lost in space." Thomas replied in fake cheerfulness, he was not in the mood for a happy, cheerful and annoying girls.

"Okay, going to the moon sounds good! I'll start building." Marie replied.

"NO! Every time you build something it always explodes and I have to clean up the mess!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Oh, okay you do the building and I'll um plan!" Marie said happily not realising that Thomas had been a mean to her... Again.

Jade putting a fake smile on her face peeked over the fence. There was a boy with brown hair and dark blue eye's that were staring down at a blueprint in concentration . He wore a green shirt and black shorts. A girl stood behind him peering over his shoulder in curiosity, she had a wide smile on her face, she wore a bow in her bright red hair, her dark blue eye's were shining with excitement, she wore a light orange dress and light orange shoes.

"Hi?" Jade greeted cheerfully, time to put this plan into action. She new exactly what to do.

"Hi, who are you? I'v never seen you around." Marie greeted cheerfully.

"I'm Jade, Jade Pue Pue."

Thomas snorted, he was trying very hard to hold his laugh in.

"Thomas!" Marie scolded.

Thomas just shrugged and looked back down at the blueprint he was holding.

"I'm Marie and this is Thomas." Marie introduced happily.

"Cool, I'm new in town and I'm trying to make some friends." Jade explained a smile still planted on her face.

"Why don't you help us!" Marie squealed,"we'll be your friends!"

Jade's smile brightened,"really! Thank you!"

"No problem, come on in, we are building a rocket to the moon!" Marie said excitedly.

"That sounds great but I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the park because I've never been to one." Jade lied.

"What! You've never been to a park! Why not?" Marie gasped.

"Well, you see where I come from, the town wasn't very safe so my dad kept me cooped up in the house all day for my safety." Jade lied again.

"Aw, of course we can go to the park! We'll have so much fun!" Marie exclaimed grabbing Thomas and Jade by the arm and dragging them out of the backyard.

Isabella drummed her fingers on the bench. She was beginning to get impatient. She looked at clock that hung from the kitchen wall, each minute seemed like a hour. The clocked ticked loudly, it's sound echoing threw Isabella's head.

As minutes flew by Isabella began to become worried, Phineas should be back by now. She had been stressing for hours. Phineas and Ferb where not back.

'That's it, I'm calling him' she thought.

Isabella went to reach for the phone when something caught her eye, it was a photo, it was her with the Flynn-Fletcher family at Christmas. Isabella smiled

,like she smiled when she first kissed Phineas.

'Oh memorises' she thought. Her smile vanished when she thought of Phineas again. She went for the phone once more and picked it up, dialling Phineas's number.

Nobody picked up, Isabella sighed in frustration. Why isn't he picking up! Did something bad happen to him, was he in a car crash? All these thoughts flowed threw Isabella's head.

Isabella's head started throbbing painfully,"great just what I need, a headache." Isabella muttered, she rubbed her temples and buried her head in her arms.

Maybe I should talk to the kids for awhile, take my mind off things, Isabella thought slowly getting off her chair and walking outside.

Isabella just saw Marie and Thomas walk out of the gate, well Thomas was been dragged, but they were with someone else.

"Marie!" Isabella called, Marie whipped around and smiled at her mother.

"Hey, mum!" She greeted happily.

"Where are you going, sweety and who is that?" Isabella asked, smiling at the new girl.

"This is Jade, she is new in town so we are taking her to the park!" Marie said cheerfully.

"That's very nice of you, but, Marie could you please tell me next time you leave the house." Isabella said giving Marie a stern look.

Marie nodded, "okay, mum."

Isabella nodded, she gave her child one last smile before walking back inside.

The walk was short to the park. It was a perfect day for it as well. Not a cloud was in sight and the sun shined brightly.

"This is going to be so fun!" Ranted Marie as they walked into the park.

Jade checked her watch half ignoring Marie, 3:34, oh no! I was supposed to call dad 4 minutes ago! Jade thought frantically.

"Sorry, my phone's ringing!" Jade lied.

"I don't hear anything." Thomas said suspiciously.

"Oh, that's because I have it on vibrate." Jade explained, she took out her phone and turned away from Marie and Thomas, she pretended to look at the number but she pressed her dads number which was listed in the contact list and pressed talk.

"Hello?" Said the voice of my dad.

"Hey, dad!" Jade greeted walking away from Marie and Thomas, she put a finger up indicating that she won't be long.

"Are you at the park with them?" Kwake asked.

"Yes we are, are Bob and those two sidekicks ready?" Jade asked.

Kwake snorted, "of course!"

Jade rolled her eye's,"just checking."

"You didn't give them any information about us?" Kwake demanded.

Jade gulped, she gave them her last name. Dad's going to freak!

"I might of gave them our last name." Jade stuttered out.

"WHAT!" Kwake screeched,"I knew I shouldn't of trusted you with this job!"

"Dad, clam down they'll be kidnapped before they can tell their mum and dad." Jade reassured although she was starting to doubt that she would actually for full this mission.

"They bettered kidnapped, Jade!" Was all Kwake said before he hung up.

Okay, dad's car is a black SUV. Jade thought scanning the roads for a black car.

Jade spotted the car parked near the swings, perfect. She checked to see if anyone was around, not a person was in sight.

Jade smirked before jogging back to Marie and Thomas.

"Sorry guy's that was my dad, he's coming to pick me up."

"Well let's play in the park before your dads comes!" Marie exclaimed.

"Can we play on the swings first?" Jade asked. Marie nodded and Thomas shrugged.

They jogged over to the swings and started swinging.

After about 15mins Marie wanted to go to the monkey bars.

"Wait, there's my dad do you want to meet him?" Jade quickly asked before Marie could bound of to the monkey bars.

"Sure!" Marie chirped following Jade to the black car, Thomas trailed behind.

The Windows were black so it made it impossible to see threw. The people on the inside could see you thought. The number plate was covered in dirt.

Jade tapped three times on the window and right on cue two men swung the door open and grabbed Marie and Thomas and shoved them in the car, closing the door behind them. Jade opened the front door and hopped in, Bob sat in the driver seat clutching the wheel nervously, Jade swiveled around and looked in the back seat, Marie and Thomas were already tied up with tape other there mouth. Marie stared at Jade with shocked eyes, Thomas glared at her wiggling around in the rope, trying to get free.

Then they drove off like nothing ever happened.

PLEASE READ!

_So did you like it? Please review!_

_I would like to say thanks to the people who reviewed:_

_Monkey Lover 911 (guest reviewer) A really really big thanks to you! Thank you so much you really gave me motivation! this chapter was for you._

_Emmi194 , yep Ka Ka Pue Pue! He is back for his revenge._

_PnFbiggestfan yes I know :( I tried putting much more detail in this chapter and It is longer._

once again THANK YOU!

Chapter three will be up soon,

Ilovesmiles4 is out!


End file.
